Tomoko Goes Nudist
by Nudist Paradise
Summary: WARNING!: CONTAINS NUDITY In another desperate attempt to become popular, Tomoko attempts one of the craziest plans she has ever come up with, as she soon comes to discover the joys of being naked, finding comfort being Au Natural as it aids her in the healing process in overcoming her social anxieties.


Tomoko Goes Nudist

(One Shot)

Just another day of incarceration. School… What a drag.

The feeling of entrapment was not often thought upon, but on days like this where Tomoko's mind wandered from whatever her teacher was talking about usually had her concentration on more… perverted matters to put it subtly.

However boredom seeped into every corner of her mind like an encroaching fog thickly distorting the girl's thoughts which could lead to any form of entertainment as if to encapsulate her within its grip, tightening as the proverbial fog became thicker.

It was an odd feeling to feel so isolated, yet trapped by the surrounding masses of flesh that comprised of Tomoko's student body, all of whom the girl desired and despised at seemingly bipolar intervals. Craving popularity like a parasitic leech, a hunger for companionship and recognition on such a large scale as if that was the only thing worth living for.

But a seething bitterness, one for all of those who surrounded Tomoko, all of them so cheerful, laughing among friends. Such sweet things made Tomoko sick to her stomach.

It was too crowded, Tomoko HATED being surrounded by so many people.

She needed to get out, needed to breathe. But given the nature of how constricting school is with its regimented structure and abhorrent demeanour towards a more liberating experience, the girl realised that her freedom wouldn't come anytime soon.

Not until the day was over.

The longer she lingered inside, as the clock slowly ticked, and the voices of her peers and teacher grew ever so hazy and indistinct. All Tomoko could focus on was just how restricted she felt, as if some kind of phantom force kept her on a tight leash that tightened the more she struggled. Tugging at her collar, gently pulling at it, Tomoko felt an urge to gasp for air despite the fact that physically she wasn't even gasping for oxygen, but none the less felt like she was suffocating within.

Whether this was a mind game or something more, she couldn't tell. But one constant that remained was how the persistent feeling of constriction never went away, even after school had ended for the day. All throughout her walk home Tomoko just wanted to get home and forget about the horrid sensations she felt today.

The moment she had finally returned Tomoko dropped her bag in her room and opted to resume her usual routine of playing ERO games as was typical of how she spent her time after school.

However even despite her hobby's distraction, the suffocating sensation never went away no matter how hard she concentrated. In fact this time it had doubled.

Tomoko found herself breathing faster, desperately trying to intake more oxygen than her meagre breaths would allow while her chest displayed an erratic breathing motion, jerkily rising and descending slowly increasing in pace at an alarming rate.

The girl's thoughts were in two minds on the situation. If she wasn't about to die, she was suffering an anxiety attack. And either one of those were something Tomoko never wanted to suffer through.

Her vision was becoming distorted by her watering eyes. She wasn't thinking clearly, by this point Tomoko was acting purely on natural instinct and there was only one thing she could do to stop the suffocation.

Letting out an anguished scream Tomoko dug her fingers into her school uniform and quickly started taking her clothes off, trying her best to quickly remove her clothing without ripping it.

Tomoko scrambled as she slid her skirt and panties down her legs and kicked them off her legs across the room, and using all her strength lifted her shirt off and tossed it aside before sitting down on her chair and letting out a happy relieved sigh now that she was finally in the nude.

"Ahh… That feels… Better" Tomoko sighed as she regained her breath, now in a state of serenity she'd never felt before. Her breathing had stabilised and though she would have ordinarily decided to put on something simple like a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt, she decided that instead going Au Natural felt much more comfortable.

Half the time she didn't even notice or care that she was in the nude. All that mattered was how good it felt no longer being constricted, however there were some sensations that Tomoko found so unusually pleasant. The warm leather of her chair felt so comfy against her ass, she lazily collapsed into the chair to revel within the pleasures that her natural state could experience.

"Mmm" She moaned. This girl just couldn't help but enjoy this, it just felt right. Tomoko began running her hand across her naked body, tracing the exposed skin as she moved from her legs to her breasts tightening her grip on them making her coo in a soft moan, she loved being like this.

Moments later she arose from her chair and proceeded to a mirror to examine her appearance.

Ordinarily Tomoko Kuroki was apprehensive about her appearance as all girls usually are, selectively picking out flaws and exaggerating them to such an absurd degree that it dilutes a more balanced perspective. However this time, Tomoko just walked up to the full body mirror and examined her profile. There she was, baring it all in her naked glory.

Nothing to hide, all nude and all her to reveal.

Occasionally turning around to examine her sides and back, the girl's reflection in the mirror depicted a curious look, she didn't mind how she looked.

Quite the opposite of her usual disgusted reaction. The more she looked at her naked self, the more she accepted it. "This is me… Tomoko Kuroki" remarked the girl as a small smile graced her lips.

"I like this" she added as a concluding statement, satisfied with her appearance for the first time since she began high school.

Later that night Tomoko knew that she couldn't be naked forever and subsequently put on some clothes for the sake of decency, however when she finally decide to stop her usual routine of 'burning the midnight oil' by means of surfing the web, Tomoko was about ready to jump into bed and go to sleep.

Unfortunately for her she tossed and turned throughout the night, seemingly unable to sleep. Agitation turned to outright discomfort as she become bothered by how hot and restricted she felt.

However therein lay the seeds for an idea.

Recalling how she felt earlier that day when she took her clothes off, Tomoko decided upon going to sleep naked to rid herself of the choking constraints of her clothing.

Sliding her pyjamas down her legs and removing her t-shirt, Tomoko breathed a relieved sigh, now finally liberated from her previous discomfort and now embracing her soft bed in the nude, desiring to feel the sheets with her naked body, to which she obliged as she gracefully shifted her body in a slight swaying motion as she turned over her body to feel the sheets against her back, sides and front.

"So… Soft" Tomoko remarked dreamily. This was great.

Wistfully closing her eyes, Tomoko found herself gradually drifting away to sleep in pure comfort.

The morning sun's rays shined through the window of Tomoko's room, encompassing her as though the heavens themselves were beaming a glorious light upon an Angel in her state of purity.

A smile graced the girl's lips as she arose from her slumber, the sheets sliding down as she arose, extending her arms in an open stretch as the temperature of the room felt cool to her exposed skin. Tomoko had awakened feeling refreshed and dare she say happy to have awoken at such an early time.

Normally she'd have to force herself to drag herself out of bed but this time… She truly felt like she had an amazing night's sleep. Swinging her legs across as she removed the rest of her bedsheets from her Tomoko remembered that she was naked and felt the encompassing freedom of nudity as she risen from her bed.

The room temperature was cool, but it felt nice.

There was nothing Tomoko wanted more than to stay like this forever.

But alas she had school today, which inevitably meant that the clothes go back on.

If yesterday's school day could be described as incarceration, then today's day is something Tomoko could only interpret as PURE HELL. The first sign was similar to how she felt before, dull lessons painfully dragging to absurd degrees, but the feeling of entrapment and constriction returned tenfold.

Tomoko so often found herself tugging at her shirt, tightness against her body from the fabric of her clothes feeling so unnatural to her. At first it was a mere annoyance, but over the course of the hours of the day it became the bane of her existence.

Hour after hour after hour after hour.

The clock never seemed to move forward, always staying the same time only further adding to Tomoko's agitation combining with her already anxious mind given the amount of people there.

Everything was closing in, clothes, people, all of it… She could hardly stand it.

 _"Oh god this is unbearable! At this point I'd rather run around naked in front of the whole school than be so constricted like this"_ Tomoko thought in a panic, feeling as if she was about to reach her limit and actually partake in her thought's hypothetical scenario.

After an agonisingly long time, the School Day was over, and along with that came a smile that graced Tomoko's lips, knowing full well exactly what she was going to do when she got home.

The moment her door closed… Clothes off.

A flurry of clothes consisting of a skirt, collared shirt, shoes and socks went flying as Tomoko liberated herself from the imprisoning restriction of clothing letting out a relieved sigh.

"AHH… Freedom" Tomoko sighed serenely, openly stretching her arms out, revelling in her nakedness and in absolute awe of the fantastic sensations she felt while being nude.

Running her hands across the sides of her body, loving how she felt her exposed naked skin before placing her hands on her hips as though to display confidence. She had to admit it… She liked being naked. No scratch that she LOVED being naked.

It just felt so liberating to be free of her clothes. But adversely Tomoko also found it positive in how whenever she decided to go Au Natural, she found herself feeling happier in a psychological sense. Like whenever she decided to get naked her worries and anxiety completely vanished now that she was baring it all with nothing to hide.

It was bliss.

Stemming from this sudden realisation Tomoko then decided to form a plan.

Later tonight, when her brother, father and mother were fast asleep. She'd sneak out into the Backyard and take off all her clothes so she could be naked outside.

Tomoko couldn't keep herself from being giddy. She began daydreaming about how good it would feel to be nude outside in the open fresh air. The girl could hardly wait to feel the breeze against her naked body, to feel the grass beneath her feet, to let herself truly experience freedom by exposing herself to the outside elements, getting a taste of true freedom.

But for now, she realised that her brief time being naked now would come to an end the moment she'd be called for dinner. But come later tonight… Tomoko would be free.

 **11:30 PM**

"It's time" Tomoko whispered, her hushed tone of voice conveying excitement and an air of anxiety in how this would be her very first time going outside in the nude.

Getting herself out of her bed covers and sneaking up to her door Solid Snake style, Tomoko opted to keep her clothes on… For the time being. She wanted the full naked experience when she got outside in her backyard, and that meant taking her clothes off right when she was outside to fully experience it.

Slowly opening her door to the encompassing darkness of her home, shadows obscuring anything that could be seen by the naked eye, Tomoko moved swiftly, but quietly to ensure that her mother or Tomoki never hear nor see her.

She was like a Ninja, soft, silent and regrettably not naked while they did it. Though her mind was mostly focused on stealth, Tomoko really wished there was a story out there about ninjas who wanted to get naked became nudists, she really would've loved to read that.

After a few tense moments, Tomoko eventually made it to the door leading to the backyard of her house.

"Yes!" She cheered silently, almost mouthing her victorious words in a barely audible whisper, ecstatic that soon she would finally reach her goal, the build up to which almost becoming too great where Tomoko swore that she was about to faint or at least be too nervous to open the door and chicken out at the last minute. But to calm the storm of thoughts in her mind Tomoko just thought about being naked and free which gave her an insurmountable surge of courage leading her to take the next step forward.

Wrapping her slender fingers around the door handle, slowly turning it while looking behind her cautiously as if to avoid being spotted by her family.

SUCCESS! The door was open, nobody was alerted. Stepping outside and silently closing the door behind her, Tomoko practically heard her victory fanfare behind her, almost as if what she just experience was part of one of her favourite stealth Video Games.

 _ **MISSION COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Name: Gloomygirl6388**_

 _ **RANK: S**_

 _ **Award: GETTING NAKED! "WAY TO GO! YOU'RE TOO COOL!"**_

Softly chuckling at her own mind, Tomoko loved to entertain the thought of drawing video game parallels to real life events.

But now… It was time to set herself free.

Inhaling a deep breath, summoning all her worries, all her negativity and all her anxieties… Tomoko slid her fingers into her shorts and let her worries slide down, as well as her pants. It felt good, but it wasn't enough.

Stepping out of her shorts, Tomoko then lifted up her shirt, raising up her arms as if to show resistance against the oppression of clothes, using it to be a symbol of freedom. Discarding her shirt with a casual flick, it was done… At last it was done.

However what she felt now that she was outside in the nude was a whole different experience than anything she'd felt before.

Tomoko Kuroki was in heaven, this had to be heaven. And if not then this was certainly the closest thing she'd ever get to see.

The night's air was fresh and brisk but no less liberating to the touch. The breeze making her long black hair flow graciously, for a moment in time convincing Tomoko that she indeed was truly a woman of beauty now having accepted herself for being what she truly was.

Free.

It was out here that the boundaries she placed herself in did not matter, acceptance, rigidly structured social etiquette, egregious slander based upon one's diversity.

All rhetoric.

For the first time in her life, Tomoko had realised that for all her schemes in the past about trying to be popular, subconsciously despising Yuu for her looks and acceptance by her peers, and her foolish attempts to go to such extreme lengths to gain that popularity were all pointless.

She was chasing a fools dream. She wasn't being true to herself, she was constricted by clothes of a different kind. And all it took was for her to take her clothes off to realise all this.

Confrontation about the truth, the whole NAKED truth caused Tomoko's perspective on herself to shift radically, finally accepting of herself and now knowing who she was.

She was Tomoko Kuroki, she loved Ero-Games, she had now grown to love the peaceful solitude she so often resided in and especially now, she LOVED being a nudist.

Tomoko started dancing, gracefully moving her body as her pale white skin glistened in the moonlight, swaying her hips and quietly humming a sweet melody as she glided across the yard in the freedom.

This girl just couldn't keep the smile off her face as she slowly twirled in a pirouette, lavishing the wind against her body while she danced, how happy she felt in this moment was something that Tomoko knew she'd treasure for the rest of her life.

Eventually settling herself, sitting down on the lawn, the soft blades of grass tickling her butt, Tomoko quietly giggled at the sensation before suddenly feeling horny.

She hypothesised that maybe because of her she felt something against her but it perhaps triggered an innate human response to sexual activity like that, but Tomoko had long since come to accept the kinds of perverse desires that came with years upon years of playing euro games. And she found no shame in it. After all she had nothing to hide.

Drawing her fingers down her body, Tomoko needed to relieve herself of her horny desires and found herself excited at the prospect of being naked outside and masturbating.

Taking it slow, she softly began rubbing her clit, letting out a soft moan as she pleasured herself to the feeling of nudity itself. Whereas prior to this her experiences were typically performed envisioning boys, this time Tomoko found herself finding that the very concept of being naked, or simply just the thrill of being Au Natural made her feel excited enough to want to please herself.

Getting faster, Tomoko resisted the urge to exclaim her pleasurable moans and compromise her secrecy, but it was so tempting to her to almost scrap subtlety entirely and just declare her nudity to the world in great pride.

Her breathing became erratic, her pleasure was maximising, this was it, the climax was cumming, She could feel it, rubbing her clit faster and faster, ohhh… She felt like she was about to explode until finally…

"AAAH!" Tomoko yelped trying to choke back her exclamation as she had unleashed her cum, squirting it everywhere before lying back on the grass in satisfaction.

"That feels so much… Better" Tomoko sighed, her chest rising and descending slowly, the excitement dying down, leading to a soothing cool down period where she collapsed into the grass, lying on her back as she processed her thoughts while embellishing her naked body against the grass.

Was this what it was like to be an Angel? Tomoko felt so at peace with herself that she so often wondered if the biblical depictions got it wrong, they weren't wearing robes, Angels had to be all naked. It was such a state of purity and freedom that Tomoko wanted to be in all the time.

Bit by bit Tomoko felt the calming waves of sleep wash over her as she thought about this, dreaming of a world where everyone was always naked.

Rays of sunlight shined through the clouds as the dawn of a new day encompassed the land, the warmth emanating and illuminating a peaceful Tomoko in her natural state.

"Mmmm… So comfy" Tomoko moaned dreamily as she adjusted her position to maintain a better sense of comfort, basking in the warm morning sun that had begun to awaken her from the peaceful land of sleep. The cooling breeze felt refreshing to the girl, now arising from the grass beneath her, doing an excellent job of rejuvenating her for the days events.

Her peaceful state of mind did not last long however, quickly realising that with the coming of dawn and the early morning of the new day, it wouldn't be long before her mother and father woke up to see their daughter in the nude, lying on the grass which would no doubt lead to an awkward conversation from now until the day Tomoko died.

Swiftly recovering her clothes, Tomoko attempted another silent mad dash to her room, quickly yet carefully checking to make sure she didn't have any encounters with a family member who would've been understandably shocked to see their girl walking around au natural.

With some luck on her side, Tomoko successfully made it back to her room. Still… She had to admit that part of her kinda wanted to be caught by her family, all naked in front of them. I mean, sure she loved being naked outside, but even however brief it might've been, Tomoko found the concept of being naked and getting caught by other people to be a thrill that was something that could only be described as one of the best feelings she had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

Perhaps this was just the last remnants of her subconscious desire to be popular at school, but Tomoko momentarily daydreamed of all of her classmates faces when they caught sight of her running around naked in School.

Gears turned in her mind as a cheshire smile grew across her lips with another plan formulating inside her head.

She'd done some pretty radical stuff before to get popular, there was no denying that. But this latest plan she had… Oh, this was gonna be the creme da la creme of her plans to get popular. The Lightning Round, all or nothing so to speak.

And rest assured… Tomoko really did mean, all or NOTHING.

 **12:00 PM** , School… Midday.

The classes were released for lunch and the anticipation Tomoko felt couldn't have been any better than this. She was confident, cool as she casually strolled into the Ladies Bathroom, prepared for her latest plan to become popular.

Slipping inside one of the bathroom stalls, it was time for Tomoko to put her plan into action.

Slipping off her skirt and panties, removing her shoes and socks, loosening her tie and last but not least lifting the shirt of her body, freeing herself from the oppression of clothes, Tomoko was free from what she called her 'prison jumpsuit', and now it was time for this prisoner to run free.

Free and Naked.

While the Girls Bathroom itself was empty for the time being, as Tomoko approached the door, she inhaled a deep breath and psyched herself up for what she was about to do. Something crazy, adrenaline pumping and let herself free from all her anxieties, the final test to see her break the self imposed limits she placed herself in.

"Now!" Tomoko thought, springing into action.

Bursting through the doors of the Ladies Bathroom, time stood still for a moment as all the students had their eyes focused on one girl, each and every one of them with the exact same thought in their mind.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"NAKED!" Tomoko shouted at the top of her lungs to everybody who could hear her while raising her arms up in the air like she just didn't care. Running for her life down the halls of her school not giving a damn about the consequences of if she got caught. She was already seen by her classmates and if any staff or students tried to stop her then so be it.

But for now, Tomoko runs free.

The edges of her vision became a blur as Tomoko blasted through the halls of the school, hearing faint words and shocked reactions of her fellow students as she ran past them.

"EEEEK! Somebody cover her up!"

"Why is she naked?"

"Hey isn't she that quiet girl from our homeroom?"

"Wow! She looks so HAWT!"

"Is that Tomoko Kuroki?"

YES! At long last she had finally gotten the recognition she had sought since the beginning of her time here inside this constrictive prison that they call 'School'. Finally she was the centre of attention, the girl on everybody's lips. This was EXACTLY what Tomoko had wanted.

Girls gasped in abject horror, absolutely flabbergasted by witnessing a girl running around naked as if distasteful to the very idea of being ladylike. But the boys on the other hand, well, lets just say Tomoko was certain that now she would more than certainly be able to put all that Dating Sim experience to good use as now she heard cheers and caught sight of a few nosebleeds, all stemming from her decision to be in the nude.

"She's out of control! SOMEBODY STOP HER!" screamed out a female voice, likely one of the school staff, mortified about Tomoko's nudity being showcased all around the school by the girl herself.

Now this was the fun part. The Chase was on!, two of her pursuers were closing in fast behind her, the adrenaline rush doubling ten fold as she looked behind her with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Come on! Step it up!" Tomoko taunted, dodging her way through students, boys and girls alike as she wanted to get a change of scenery from the repetitive hallways of her school.

Utilising her speed and strength granted to her by the adrenaline she had pumping through her veins, Tomoko pushed open the doors that lead to a vast oval where her naked body would be exposed to the sunlight and she would truly feel alive, free and naked.

The emotions Tomoko had felt in that moment were a sensation that the girl knew that she would only ever experience once in her life and only once as this moment was something that could never be recreated ever again…

Pure Freedom.

A moment in time she felt had lasted forever had soon come to an end.

The adrenaline rush had began to die down and her body had finally succumbed to a tiring jog allowing the School Staff to eventually capture her and of course poorly attempt to cover her nakedness up.

Of course there came the inevitable time when she would have to face the music for her actions.

Of course this was from both the School and her parents, however she did love the look on Tomoki's face as she was being escorted towards the main office, his palms so driven into his face that her brother looked as if he wanted to die right then in that very moment.

Time had continued to pass in a blur as Tomoko was scolded by her teachers, her parents and queried as to what possessed her to do such a thing but by this point it was quite clear that this girl just didn't care what people thought of her anymore, she was free, she was nude and with those two things he;ping her cope with her anxiety she hadn't a reason to care about what others thought of her anymore.

Of course despite the severity of her lecture she wasn't expelled or suspended, in fact given her quiet track record she was given a stern if strenuous lecture about how a proper girl should act and why being naked was wrong, but in the end Tomoko was just kicking back to the tunes in her head, picturing herself sunbathing at a beach in the nude listening to music beneath a nice shady umbrella.

Lovely.

The next day, Tomoko was back, clad in her school uniform unfortunately, but for her things had changed drastically to put it bluntly.

She was the talk of the whole school, one of the fruits of her labor finally coming to the surface after her naked run yesterday.

Nobody could stop talking about Tomoko Kuroki, the girl who bared it all to run around naked in the school Au Natural.

But the reaction however was one that Tomoko did not expect. As per typical she expected all the girls to call her a slut and the boys to ask themselves which one was going to fuck her, but instead it seemed that the words they had to say about her were ones of respect.

"Isn't that Tomoko Kuroki?"

"That's the girl who ran around naked in the school!"

"She's either incredibly brave or completely insane, either way that girl is popular"

That was all Tomoko needed to hear. Overhearing the conversation by those small groups of girls plus the boys who were already looking at her with soft murmurs about which once should approach her first, Tomoko knew exactly what her status was right now.

Popular.

All the Boys wanted her and all the Girls wanted to BE her.

In a way, it was funny.

Before all of this started she would've loved this more than anything in the world, being popular like it was the only thing that mattered. But now she didn't really make heads or tails of it.

In the end popularity was fleeting and though many would likely attempt to copycat her Naked run, nobody would ever succeed the reputation of a Shy girl who broke out of her shell by being naked.

It was a premise that couldn't be beaten by just an average girl no matter how hard she tried.

Making her way up to her favourite haunt on the rooftops Tomoko decided that for the time being that she had her popularity, she might as well have decided to live it up while she could, after all if fame was fleeting then it was time to capitalise on it while she could.

Closing the door to the roof behind her Tomoko let her bag fall beside her as she decided to address her adoring fans.

"Clothes off" Tomoko remarked as she took off all her clothes and stepped forward towards the edge of the roof, seeing many students down below who caught sight of her above them, pointing towards her and getting the attention of other students to look upon her visage.

Her hands placed upon her hips, the cool breeze blowing through her hair, the warm sun glistening across her pale body, inhaling deeply as she could hear the cheers of her fellow students even from this high up. It was time to address her fans.

Raising her arms up in the air triumphantly, Tomoko exclaimed.

"I'M NAKED!"

 **Author Note: X3 HAAAAAIIII! Hope you all were reading this in the nude because I love being naked more than anything in the world and ever since watching Watamote I could totally relate to Tomoko's situation which is why I thought that if she just decided to let it go and get naked she would be able to accept being herself.**

 **^^ Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one shot and I'll see you later naked readers.**


End file.
